


At the Movies

by Raggetymanftw



Series: My Fluffy Destiel Collection [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt and a paragraph from 'Why Not Me?' by Mindy Kaling</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Movies

It was the most awkward experience of Castiel’s life. To be here, on set, in an extremely compromising position with his best friend and co-star Dean Winchester. 

They were supposed to be doing a particularly involved make-out scene and it was taking an eternity. Due to the complicated design of the shot, shooting this one scene was taking a long time, especially when their director Sebastian Roche kept making them go over it until it was just right. 

So here Castiel was, practically sitting in Dean Winchester’s lap, trying not to get a hard-on. Truth be told, Castiel had had a long time crush on his best friend. But Castiel knew that Dean would never want him like that. Every other weekend, Dean was off with some female celebrity, living the high life and sleeping with as many women as he liked. 

Castiel was feeling insecure about his kissing skills because A) they’d been doing this scene for a long time and he wanted to keep the romance and the passion authentic. And B) because he wanted Dean to think he was a good kisser, especially if this was the only chance Castiel would get to kiss him. 

Castiel sighed his nervousness and turned to Dean in a moment of anxiety and whispered in his ear. “God, this is taking forever. I hope my kisses aren’t as horrible as I think they are.” 

Dean stared Castiel in the eyes, grasped his hand and gently guided it to the front of his pants where Castiel felt the unmistakable presence of an erection. Castiel’s jaw practically dropped. 

Dean winked at Castiel. “I think you’re doing just fine.” Dean replied, dropping Castiel’s hand.

Castiel gasped. A million things were racing through his head as he stared into Dean’s eyes. 

“Action!” Called Balthazar from somewhere behind them.

Castiel didn’t need any more prompting as he dived into Dean’s mouth, kissing him with as much passion as he could muster. 

“Perfect!” Called Balthazar. “Cut!”

But Castiel and Dean just kept going, causing the rest of the crew to cheer. 

Sam and Gabriel, Dean and Castiel’s managers/brothers both sighed. “Finally.”


End file.
